Aloha Amourshipping
by snivygirl9
Summary: Welcome by my story! I don t own anything of Pokemon or it s characters.
1. Chapter 1 - aloha here I come!

**/ Hello welcome by my story. I want to set things down. This story contain lemon parts, but I make one whole part of it and I say if its going to be that. So if you don´t like those you can skip these parts. Enjoy this story!/**

It was a was a Sunny day in the summer. Serena was finally done with her contest in Hoenn and her mother came up that she needed a vacation. Serena agree with that, because she was tired of her long journey through Hoenn.

Serena and her mother were looking for nice places for a vacation. Serena found one in Aloha region on Melemele island. Mom:' This is of one person... ' Serena:' Mom I want to go there so badly! Just the beach, the hot weather and beautiful cities! ' Mom thinks for a bit. Serena:´ Please mom…´ Mom:´ Okay, you can go to there alone. Since you have traveled a lot alone. You can go on this vacation, but be careful.´ Serena hugged her mom:´ Thank you mom!´ Mom ordered the room and flight tickets.

A few days later. It was finally time for Serena to go to the aloha region. She put on her new clothes, a little top with shorts. Her mom brought her to the airport:´ Be careful sweet heart…´ Serena:´ I will´ She run to the airport hall.

Serena looked around:´ This place give me a lot of old memories… I wonder what Ash is doing right now…´ She checked in and looks around for her gate. Speaker:´ Travelers of Boeing Latias to Aloha please hurry to gate 5. The plane will leave soon. ´ Serena:´ So gate 5…´ She runs to the gate and was on time for her flight.


	2. Chapter 2 - old friend

3 hours later she arrived at the airport. Serena walks through the airport:´ it's so beautiful here… better than on the pictures!´ she goes out of the airport and walks through the Hau'oli City. There were children playing and people walking with big shopping bags. Serena walks through the mall:´ it's so big here!´ she looks by some clothing stores.

Ash was in the mall too. He was buying food for the professor. Ash did the island challenges and was pretty far with it. He saw her:' huh Serena? ' Serena shocked:' ash! ' looked at him. Ash smiled and give her a hug:' long time no see, Serena. ' Serena blushed and hugs back :'ya, I missed you ash.. ' ash give her a kiss. Serena blushed bright red. Ash saw that and smirked :' you like it? ' Serena nodded. Ash hugged her more :' how was your contest challenge in hoenn?´ Serena:´ perfect I won it, but now I have a break. How about you? What are you doing at the moment?´ ash rubbed under his nose, a thing he does a lot when he got those questions or is nervous:´ I'm doing the island challenge here. I finished 2 final trials.´ Serena:´ nice to hear! Euhm I need to go… euhm bye…´ she walks out of the mall. Ash hold her:´ wait Serena… I…´ Serena looked at him:´ yes?´ ash kissed her again:´ please don't leave me… ´ Serena formed tiers and hold him:´ I don't wanna…´ ash smiled and hold:´ should we go travel together?´ Serena:´ I have to go to my hotel… you can may go sleep by me…` ash smiled:´ sure but I first go to kukui to say I'm off.´

Serena and ash goes to kukui his house. Ash entered:´ professor kukui? ' Serena stand behind him. Kukui :' hey ash you are early back and who is that girl? ' ash put the food on the table and walks to Serena:' this is Serena. ' kukui:' oh that girl you told me about. ' he walks to Serena and shake hands :' hello Serena, I am professor kukui. Ash has told me a lot about you. ' ash rubbed his nose. Serena blushed :' oh... ' ash hold her and kisses her. Serena kisses back. Kukui smiled:' but what do you wanna ask, ash? ' ash:´ can i send the night with Serena? I haven't see her for so long!´ Serena:´ we won't do anything bad or so…´ kukui thinks and said:´ okay you can go with each other.´ ash:´ thank you professor!´ Serena smiled. Pikachu wakes up and walk to them:´ pika pi?´ Pikachu runs to them. Serena pick him up:' hi Pikachu! Long time no seen!' she pet him. Pikachu :´ pi pika Pikachu!´ Serena smiled and hugs him. Pikachu licked her face. Serena stand up and hold Pikachu. Ash smiled:´ let's go!´


	3. Chapter 3 - the hotel

he pick up her bag and goes outside. Serena followed him. Pikachu goes on Serena's shoulder. Ash walked over the beach. Serena walks near him. The sun is slowly setting. Ash stopped for a moment and looked over the sea to the sun. Serena sits on the ground by him:´ it's so beautiful…´ ash sits by her and hold her:´ ya I agree.´ Pikachu goes on ash lap. Ash kisses Serena. Serena blushed and kisses him back. Pikachu looked at them with a shocked expression. Ash leaned a bit on her. Serena felt on her back, because he was too heavy for her. Ash felt on her:´ I'm sorry…´ Serena laid and hold him:´ its fine…´ ash laid on her and look at her. Serena kisses him more. After a while ash stopped and laid near her:´ that was great…´ Serena blushed:´ yes you're right. I missed it since the day I left…´ ash nodded while holding her close to him. Serena came up with an idea:´ ash, should we go to the hotel before it's too late?´ ash nodded and stand up and lent her his hand. Serena hold his hand and stand up. Ash kissed her once more. Serena kissed him back while standing on her toes. Ash smiled and walks with her to the hotel.

Serena get her keys and goes to their room. When they got there Serena was surprised:´ this room is so big and luxe! I never thought it would be that nice…´ ash smiled to her:´ I agree with you.´ he jump on the bed. Serena laughed a bit and sits on bed by him. in their room there was a little swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and a little sauna. Ash:´ I'm get a refresh dive!´ he put out his shirt and pants. Serena blushed of seeing him like that.


	4. Chapter 4 - swimming fight

Ash dive into the pool and swims. Serena put her bag on bed and looks in it. Ash shout to Serena:´ Serena come in the pool! The water feels good!´ Serena:´ I'm looking for my swimming suit, but I can't find it….´ her swimming suit wasn't in her bag. Ash looked at her:´ go with your underwear! I'm doing it too!´ Serena blushed by this:´ euhm okay…´ she put out her shirt and shorts. Ash look at her and thinks:´ damn she looks so good without clothes.´ she goes in the water:´ this feels hot…´ ash giggled:´ and you too.´ Serena blushed. Ash swims to her and splashed water at her. Serena :´ hey! Don't do that…´ ash smiled and kisses her. Serena blushed and kisses him back. Ash goes underwater. Serena still blushes. Ash goes under her legs and grabs her. Serena screamed. Ash stand up and had Serena on his shoulders. Serena hold him, trying not to fall. Ash throws her in the air. Serena screamed and landed in the water. Ash laughed. Serena swims underwater and attack him. Ash was too strong for her. Serena get up for air. Ash says naughty:´ come then!´ Serena thinks and attack once more. Ash still didn't fall. Serena stops moving. Ash laughed:´ no one can beat me haha.` Serena thinks: I can better do this.

Serena pretends to drown. Ash looked. Serena still didn't come up. Ash get worried and pick her up. Serena tries her best to pretend as drowned. Ash put her on the surface:´ Serena…´ ash cries a little and tries to wake her up with first aid. Serena wake up and let him shock. Ash shocked. Serena laughed:´ it was just a joke! Haha!´ ash looked at her:´ that's not funny! I thought you were dead!´ Serena:´ what you did was funny. ´ she pushed him of her and laid on him. Ash was speechless:´ ya..´

Serena laughed and kisses him. Ash hold her and kisses her back. Serena:´ I love you ashy.´ ash smiled:´ I love you to Serena.´ he pick her up and put her in the bed. Serena looked at him. Ash comes closer to kisses, but when he came closer Serena's belly makes sound. Serena blushes and laughed embarrassed. Ash laughed:´ let's go to the dinner room.´ Serena nodded:´ yes, let´s do that.´


End file.
